Love's Dash
by foxxstarr2412
Summary: What happens when an not so ordinary girl, and a boy on the run from the school meet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface **_

I remember when I was little reading stories, and watching movies that the most romantic thing a person can do is to die for the one they love. That to die for the one you love, for your dream was a great honor and something to be respected.

Well that's bullshit! And I want you to tell me this.

What good is it to die for your dreams, when once you are died you can not achieve those dreams. If you die so do those dreams. So in the end you die for nothing.

Most important when you die for a love one, how do you think that person must feel? That they must go on living knowing that they are the reason that you are gone. That they helped to kill the person they loved.

So please tell me how dieing for those things sound that honorable.

Though there was once a time that I also believed in those foolish things. When I thought dieing for them or having someone die for me was truly honorable. But that was until I met him.

He changed the way I looked at my entire life. And he is the reason I gave up my normal life.

It is because of him I now know the truth. That the most honorable thing you can do for your faith, dreams, and above all else for the one you love is to live for them. To fight , to struggle, to face every challenge with the will to live so that even if there is no hope, and it is to no avail you did not throw away your life. That those dreams, or that love was strong enough to keep you a live for as long as you needed. That you are willing to do anything to stay alive, so that you can keep those things because if you die you can not keep them.

So that's what I am going to do. I am going to fight, struggle, and face every challenge not ready to give my life, but ready to keep it. It is also why it was so easy to give up my old normal life to be with him because to be with out him there would be no reason to fight to stay alive.

It is also why I am writing this down because now we are going to go up against something that could destroy us both. But we are going to go up against it together with the will to make it out alive together.

Though before I get to what could be our end I should tell how this all began. How I met the impossible boy. How fell in love with him when I know I shouldn't have. But when does the heart ever listen to the mind.

So if you want to know our story then stick around and read but if you are expecting a Cinderella story, or a Romeo and Juliet story then keep looking because it's not that kind of story, and I do not expect me or him to die at the end of this, we plain to live.

Well enough of that now where should I start this story? Well I guess I should start on the day met him. Yay, that sounds like a good idea. Let's see well that would about…..WOW! That would be two months ago. I can't believe it has been two months. I can't believe that it has been that short of a time span when in truth it feels like it happened months ago. Well I guess that what happens when you go through I want through.

But I think I'm getting of topic here just a little. So where was I. Yes.. it was two months ago when I first met him. I remember I was walking home from school with one of my best friends when a boy ran into me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lilly…. Lilly….. LILLY!!!!!"

"What?" I turned around to see my best friend running up to me.

"I called you like three times."

"You did?"  
"Yes I did. Were you trying to block people out again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Faith. I didn't mean to ignore you. But it was getting to be too much to hold up my barriers. I just had to block everybody out."

"Don't worry about it Lil's. I totally understand. So what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know what you are going to do, but I'm going to be stuck in the house all night".

"What! Why?"

"Well my parents really didn't find the humor in my little sneaking out and going clubbing stunt."

"I still can't believe you got caught."

"I can you know I'm good at getting out of the house it's the whole getting back into the house that I have trouble with."

"Well that sucks. You really need to work on that."

"Yes I know, and yes it really does suck. Well I have to run to the store and pick some things up for my mom."

"Okay, see you later Lil."

"See you later Faith."

With that I watched as Faith ran off to have some kind of fun while I was stuck ion the house. It only took me a few minutes after Faith left me to get to the convince store. The convince store was only about ten minutes from my house. As I looked around picking up the stuff I needed to get for my mom I felt people eye's on me, and it wasn't for my looks. Not that I was bad looking, well at least I don't think I'm bad looking. I am about average height so around 5'5, and I am thin like model thin. I also have straight bright blond hair with light blue eyes. But like I said before I wasn't being stirred at for my looks. It was because I am a freak. Well that is what most people think. Though I think I am just special. Well at least I used to think that.

You see I have this ability to feel others emotions. I looked it up once and apparently I am some thing called an empathy. It totally sucks too. When you go walking around outside or any where wares there are people around and you can feel all of their emotions in you it hurts like hell. When I was little I used to get mind splitting headaches to the point where I would pass out from them. One time it was so bad I was knocked out for three days. Not fun. Though, a few years ago I started to get a grip on my power, but that was only because I was becoming more of a freak.

That was when I found out I was also physic wasn't that just great. Though, that did help me get my empathy power under control. Now I can put up a physic barrier to keep other people out. But it only works if I can keep concentrated enough to make sure that it stays up, and it doesn't always work if I come into physical contact with some one. It usually just delays me from feeling their emotions. So at least that way it gives me a few minutes to prepare myself for the emotion attack as I call it.

I had finally gotten everything I need to get at the store, and had left. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking. My mind had drifted back to the store. When I had went to pay the guy working had refused to touch my hand to take the money, and looked at me like I was monster. I know I shouldn't be upset by it, and I should actually be used to it by now. I have been getting that reaction and look for years now, but it still hurt. Any way I wasn't looking where I was going so I shouldn't have been surprised when someone ran into me. I looked up to see who had run into me but no body was their. I looked behind me to see a boy about my age running away. I know I should have been mad that he kept running but I wasn't.

How could I have been? Because when he looked back at me straight in the eyes was when my emotion attack was starting to begin. And if you saw his eyes and felt the emotions that were flooding into me you wouldn't have been mad at him ether. Because what I felt and what I saw in his eyes was enough to make me drop to my knees and start to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Ahhhhh!!!!! GET OUT OF ME!"

"Lilly what's wrong?"

I turned to see my mom come barging into my room. "It's nothing mom. I'm fine I just want to be alone".

"Are you sure honey? You're crying again. Does this have any thing to do with your problem?"

"I'm fine and no it doesn't have any thing to do with my so called problem." I lied. "I just want to be left alone, please."

"Okay honey" and with that my mother left my room.

I hated it! It had been a week since I had run into that boy and I could still feel his emotions in me. This has never happened to me before. The most any emotion had stayed with me is a couple of hours, a day at most but never an entire week. Even when I felt multiply emotions they have never stayed this long. Worst though were the emotions themselves. I had never felt emotions to this extant before. If it was only the happiness that I felt from him then it would be fine. I mean the happiness I felt from him I have never felt before it was like having a warm fire with in me. But then that fear that loneness I also felt from him would come washing in. I had never felt anything like that before either and every time those emotions came on they would put out that fire and I would find myself crying. I had never felt any thing like this before and in truth I hope in never have to again.

As I lay on my bed I was once again trying to get these emotions out of me. I had been trying all week to no avail but I wasn't giving up yet. I don't know how long I laid their but after a while I could hear voices in the hall way out side my room. It was my parents. I could tell their voices even when they were whispering any where. Though I guess it's because they do it a lot. I knew it was about me it was always about me and my problem. They thought if they could just whisper when talking about me that I wouldn't hear them. But I guess it never dawn on that when they stopped talking when I suddenly walk into a room wouldn't tip me of. Or the fact that they choose to whisper right out side of my room meant I couldn't possibly hear them. I turned my head and looked at the door to go over my options. I had two options; option one lay here and try to get rid of these emotions and block out my parents or option two do what I usually do. I was going with option two.

So I got of my bed grabbed my jacket and headed to my bed room door. As soon as I opened the door my parents stopped talking and put on their, we weren't talking about you faces. I just ignored them and walked by them and told them I was going for a walk. If they had said ant thing after that I didn't hear them as I made my way down the stairs and out the door. This is what I usually do when my parents or any thing else is bothering me. For some reason going out and walking helps to clear my head and claim me down.

I don't know how long I ended up walking or how far all together but before I realized it I had ended up in the very spot where I had met that boy. I don't know why but for some reason I just stood there I couldn't bring myself to move from that spot. Before long I found my self looking up at the sky. It was night so the stars were out and the night sky looked beautiful. As I stood their I knew I should have been thinking about the stars and the sky or how crazy I looked standing out side like this, but for some reason all I could think of was that boy. Then the next thing I knew I was once again knocked over.

I will never forget what I saw when I looked up from the ground. There on the ground next to me were pair of the brightest light green eyes I have ever seen. I don't know how long I stirred into those eyes but final I was able to peel my eyes from those eyes. When I did I notice they belonged to a boy and just not any boy but my boy. The very boy who had run in to me in this very spot a week ago and for some reason I knew this moment would stay with me for the rest of my life. What I dint know was how this moment would forever change my life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 3**_

I don't know how long I was on the ground stirring at him but it was long enough to notice he was very cute. Beside those eyes of his he had jet black hair that was done in that short spike type of hair style. He also had that light tan colored skin and had that slim but built of body structure. It wasn't until he had gotten up from the ground that I notice he was a little taller then me.

I was still looking at him when I notice he had held out his hand to me. I was a little hesitant to take it, but I had double checked my barriers and if they didn't fall when I was knocked over by him then I doubt they would fall now. At least I hope. So I took his hand. He pulled me up to my feet with little to no ease. I looked down and saw I was covered in dirt so I stated to brush it off. While I was doing that I notice that he was now the one starring at me. I was going to ask him why he was starring when I figured I had no right since I was staring at him earlier. Though I think he was going to say some thing when I heard these voices shouting near by. I had no idea what they were saying but all I did know was that the boy had suddenly became scarred, and in truth so had I.

Not because of the voices, but because I could feel his fear. Now when I usually feel others emotions they usually come on to me like a flood, but this time it was different. His emotions were coming in little waves. It was like we were sharing the emotions like we were sharing the same body. I had never experience any thing like this before. I had been starring at the same spot I had last been dusting while I was thinking this when I suddenly saw him move. With out think I looked up to look at him. I know he was scarred because I could feel it but now that I was looking at him I could see the fear in his eyes. It was then that I notice that; that was the same look he had in his eyes that day a week ago. Then I took in his body and notice he was shacking all over from the fear.

It took me a little bit to notice that the voices had gotten closer to us. I was wondering what they were saying because they still weren't close enough to wear I could make it out. Though it was while I was looking in the direction of the voices that it dawn on me that the boy had become scarred as soon as the voices had started yelling. I turned to ask if it was the voices that were scarring him when I was able to make out one of the voices yelling. "I think he want this way".

With that one yell I had my answer. As soon as that was yelled he suddenly became more afraid and he had started to shack harder. I didn't know if he was in trouble and that's why he was scarred or if he was scarred for another reason. Though for what ever reason I didn't like it. I didn't like how scarred those voices were making him. I don't know why I didn't like it but for some reason I felt connected to him. So before I knew it I had grabbed his hand and started running dragging him behind me.

I don't know how long we ran or exactly where we had run to but all I knew is that we had gotten away from those voices. After a little while I notice an ally way so I aimed for that pulling the boy into the ally behind me. We must have run a good distance because as soon as we stopped in that ally I notice that I was completely out of breath. I let go of the boy's hand to go lean against a wall to catch my breath. I lifted my head to look up at the sky when I notice him move to stand next me and As soon as his back hit the wall he slide down it to sit down. I watched as he pulled his knees up to him and as his arms pulled them in closer. When I say him put his head down on his knees I decided I should ask him if he was okay. Then maybe ask what was with those voices back there. Though when I looked at him I suddenly stopped and notice. He was crying.

I couldn't see his eyes but I could see the tears running down his face. I didn't know what to say or what to do. So I decided to sit down next to him. Though as soon as I did found myself putting my arms around him and then with out thinking pulled him over into my shoulder. I don't know why I did this or why I suddenly found my head leaning against his. All I did know was that I wanted him to stop crying. That he crying made me unimaginably sad. So I just sat there with him letting him cry into my shoulder as I held him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 4**_

So we just sat there him crying and me just holding him. I ran so many things through my head as to what to say to him but nothing seemed to fit. So I just held him and let him cry into my shoulder. He was still slightly shacking from those voices but he had gotten better. I wanted to know what those voices were and why they scarred him so much but I knew this wasn't the time to ask. Though I figured I should say something to him since we had been like this for a while but before I could I felt him move. I looked down at him and watched as he picked his head up. Once he was at eye level I could see that his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had been doing.

"I'm sorry."

It took me a minute to realize he had spoken. It was the first time I had heard him spoke so I was a little surprise, and it must have shown on my face.

"I'm really sorry. I'll leave you alone now." He got up to leave, but I grabbed him before he could fully get up.

"Why?" was all I could get out.

He just looked at me like I had hit him. "Why what?"

"Why are you sorry and why are you leaving?"

He just continued to look at me like I had hit him. Like talking to him was something wrong or something he wasn't used to.

"And why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head and fully sat back down next to me and turned to look away from before he answered. "Well with the way you were looking at me and with every thing that had happened I just assumed you wouldn't want to be around me."

Now anybody else probably would have agreed with him but I wasn't anybody and I didn't. Though of course anybody else also would have asked about what had happened back their right away. But the first thing out of my mouth was "What look?"

He seemed taken back by that not that I blamed him. "When I first apologized you just had this look on your face".

It took a minute to realize what he was talking about but it finally dawn on me. "Oh! No, no I didn't mean anything by that look. I was just surprised when you spoke because I hadn't heard you talk before. That's all".

When I told him this he just turned and looked at me.

"By the way why were you sorry? Well the first time you apologized"?

He just continued to look at me. "Because I had cried all over you".

"Oh. Well I didn't mind, Now how about the second time?"

A confused look was now coming over his face. "Because like I said because of all the things that had happen today because of me."

"Oh. Well I kinda didn't mind that ether." I turned and looked away when I said this.

"What?" was all he said.

"Well you see I know you probably don't remember this but last week you ran into me but you kept running, and to be completely honest you have kinda been on my mind since then."

'Why?"

At that I looked at him. His face now had a confused, scared, but happy look on it. "In truth I know why but I would rather not say if you don't mind." I wasn't about to tell him about my gift.

"That's fine. I'm sorry about knocking you over by the way."

"Naw that's okay. Like I said you probably don't even remember."

"No I remember."

"Oh."

"So what should we do now?"

I was a little taken back by that. "What do you mean?"

"Well about this. I know you probably want to know about what happened earlier."

"Oh. Yeah. Well yeah I do but if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

He looked shocked at that. "What? Don't you want to know about it?"

"Yes. I do but I know that those voices scarred you and you were nice enough not to make me talk. So if you really don't want to talk about it you don't." It was half true. It was because he hadn't made me talk but because I knew he was still scarred. I could feel it.

He looked taken back by that. "Well if you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine with me."

"But that still leaves us about what we should do."

"Yeah. Well I don't know about you but its late out and I should be getting home."

"Oh" he looked sad at that. "I guess you should be getting home."

With that I got up and started walking out of the alleyway. Though I only made it to the entrance of the alleyway before I turned around. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

His face got really sad at that. "Well I really don't have ant where to go."

For some reason that didn't surprise me but it didn't mean that it didn't make me any less sad about it. "Why not?"

"It's a long story but don't worry about it its okay. I'll be fine and you should be getting home."

I know I should have turned away and gone home, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him their all alone. "Yeah, but it is late out and I was thinking that since you are the reason I'm out so late you kinda owe me and since you have nothing to do could you walk me home?"

His eyes widen at this and he once again had that confused, scarred, but happy look.

"Well what do you say?" I think I kinds spooked him when I said that.

"Ummm….. yeah sure." With that he got up and walked up to me. "So witch way do you go?"

"It's this way." With that I grabbed his hand once again, though this time we weren't running, and this time he smiled when I took his hand. It was a smile that took my breath away, and I couldn't help but to smile back. For some reason being here with him felt right and with that thought in mind I turned and started walking towards my home with him right beside me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Our walk ended too soon for me. We had walked back in silence just holding hands. Every once in awhile could catch a glimpse of him looking over at me. He looked kind of nerves holding my hand and walking next to me. It was cute. So when my house came into view my heart sunk a little. I had even slowed down a little to make the walk last a little longer. But eventually it did and we were now standing in front of my house.

My house was a typical looking house. I lived in one of those neighborhoods were every house looked the same. The only differences between them were the gardens, lawn decorations, backyards, and the cars in the driveway. So basically if you picture a suburban picture perfect house that was white with a one door garage and pickets white fence you had my house. It was like driving onto the set of _Desperate Housewives _and I hated it.

"So here we are."

"It's nice."

"I guess if you like _Desperate Housewives_."

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Okay. Well I guess this is where we part." With that he let go of my hand. "Goodbye ummm….."

It had just dawn on me that I had never told him my name. "It's Lilly."

"That's a nice name. Well goodbye Lilly." With that he turned to leave.

"Wait!!" I must of yelled it because he kind of jumped when I said it but I had just realized that he hadn't told me his. "What's yours?"

He half turned to look at me. "What's mine what?"

"Haha, your name. What did you think I met?"

"Yeah I know." He looked down before he answered. "The thing is I really don't have one."

"What?"  
He looked back up at me with a sad expression on his face. "It's a long story, but just forgets about it. I mean we probably won't see each another again so it doesn't really matter." With that he turned completely and started to walk away.

Now I know that him not having a name should have sent me running and freaked me out but it didn't. The thing that did freak me out is what he had said that we would probably never see each another again. I didn't want that. I wanted to see him again. I want to call him when it dawn me that he didn't have a name. So I decided to give him one ran so many name though my head when I finally came to one.

"Caleb". I don't know why I choose that name except that it was one of my favorite names and that it seemed to fit him. Though as soon as I said it he had stopped walking and looked back at me.

"What?"

"Caleb."  
He just turned and looked at me with a totally confused look on his face. "Who's that?"

"Ummm…. Its you."

"What?" He looked really confused now. Not that I blamed him.

"Well you said you didn't have a name, so I thought that maybe if you don't mind I can call you Caleb."

"Okay, but why?"

"Well I can't call you boy, or you, or something like that now can I."

"Okay, but why Caleb?"

"I don't know I it like the name and it kind of fits you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it fit?"

"I don't know it just does. Just believe me on it okay."

"Okay I will, but why are you giving me a name?"

"Like I said I can't call you boy, or you, or hey you or something like that."

"But you know like I said we probably won't see each another again."

"Well like you said we probably won't meet again and we have already run into each another twice this week. Who's to say we won't run into one another next week or later. So I need to call you something when that happens."

"Don't you mean if that happens?"

"Didn't I say if?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well I meant if." In truth I knew I hadn't said if because I didn't want it to be if. Thankfully Caleb still had that confused look on his face so he hadn't picked up on it.

"Okay. Then I guess Caleb it is."

"Good. Do you like it?"

"Yeah actually I do." He smiled a little when he said that. "Well I guess this is goodbye again."

"I guess so."

"Well goodbye Lilly."

"Goodbye Caleb." With that he once again turned to leave and once again I stopped him. "Wait!"

He turned to face me again and when he did I notice he had this half smile on his face. "What now?"

I was still looking at his half smile when he said this. "Oh. Well where are you going? I mean you said earlier that you didn't have any where to go so I was wondering where you were going to go?"

"Oh." His half smile disappeared at this. "Well I will probably just find some where to go and campout for the night. Just do what I usually do."

"You mean outside?"

"Yep. So I guess I should be going again." He went to turn and leave but before he did he stopped. "Before I go are you going to stop me again?"

I just looked at him and kind of laughed because I knew he was right. I would have stopped him I didn't want him to leave. I was afraid that I would really never see him again and in truth that fact kind of scarred me. I had just met him and every thing about him and every thing I learned should have me running towards my house. But it didn't it actually did the opposite it drew me closer. The emotions I felt from him had nothing evil or bad about them. They were lonely, sad, and I could feel that he liked being with me. Because of that I knew I couldn't let him walk away and spend the night on the streets again. So before I knew it I found myself talking.

"Go to the backyard."

He just stirred at me very confused again. "What?"

"GO to the backyard. My window is the first one when you turn the corner to the back."

"So?" He was still confused and I had to stop confusing him.

"So theirs this wall ladder that is used to have plants grow up the side of an house. It goes right up to my window. I have used it a ton of times so you should be fine. Just give me a couple of minutes to get to my room and open my window. Okay."

"For what? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't let you spend the night out on the streets so you can spend the night on my bedroom floor. Okay. Now get moving."

He looked shocked at this. "But..."

I didn't let him finish. "But nothing I'm not taking no for a answer. You get no choice in this so get going."

"But.."

"I said no but's." with that I pointed my finger towards the back. "Now go." And with that he started walking. I walked behind him until we get to the side of the house. "Now just get up to my window I should be up there soon enough."

He looked over at me "You don't have to do this."

"I know I want to." I didn't look at him when I said this.

"Thank you." And with that he walked towards the back.

I watched him walk towards the back of the house. I could feel that he was very confused about me, but that he was also very happy. That made me happy as well. Though I decided I should stop confusing him it was something I had to work on. I just hoped I got the chance to do that and to continue to make him happy. It seemed that he had; had to little of that.

As soon as he disappeared behind the house I turned and ran towards the front door. Hoping I knew just what I was getting myself into.


End file.
